Haunted
by Kei-Kei
Summary: A songfic to Evanescence's Haunted. Warning: contains incest and yaoi. Sesshoumaru has been watching Inu Yasha for so long... what will he do when he's tired of only watching?


Disclaimer: I only own the idea of the songfic. The song belongs to Evanescence and the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's note: I had this kinda idea in my head. It didn't turn out how I wanted it though. I might make an AMV of this later, only, different. **  
  
  
  
  
Your lost words whisper slowly, to me  
**  
Inu Yasha sits on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a newly bloodied battlefield. The red liquid stains his robes and hair, his skin tainted with the stiky liquid of the dead. His nose crikles at the stench that rises as the wind blows, whipping his silver and red hair about him. Inside his head runs the thought of his elder brother and the words he spoke to him so many years ago. His gaze was directed off into the distance, his brother's face appearing before him in his mind, a chilling cold expression he had always wished to forget, but haunted him endlessly.  
**  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
**Inu Yasha... I'm leaving now. Will you be alright? It'll only be a couple of days. Don't worry, I'll come back. Promise, Kagome told to Inu Yasha, her face smiling as she lowered herself into the well. Inu Yasha was uneasy, feeling slightly off at her leaving. He knew he shouldn't let her go. He knew he should have fought her more to stay. It was too late for that now. Kagome was gone, and that was the last he had seen of her. Killed in her own time, Inu Yasha was left alone as one by one, his companions died of old age and in battle. His enlongated life had only brought him pain and anguish. The shikon jewel would never be collected iin his time, it had been buried with Kagome. All Inu Yasha had left now were memories of the past.  
**  
When all this time I've been so hallow, inside**   
  
Now, the hanyou had become almost like a full Demon, killing for sport, ravaging villages just to see the people's pain. Nothing held him to the living world except for his lust and craving for blood and pain. For now, his life was a search for a Demon to finally kill him. One Demon could do it, he knew. However, that Demon never would... his brother had other plans for him as he haunted the hanyou.  
**   
I know your still there  
**  
Upon the cliff, Inu Yasha sat. His ears twitched at the sudden noise of an intruder upon his thoughts. The air grew still once more, and again he relaxed. Behind him, the shape of a silken clad Demon stood in the shadows of the forest behind his brother. His eyes flicked over Inu Yasha, watching him...   
  
**Watching me, wanting me  
  
**Inu Yasha, five years old, ran down the corridor of his father's mansion. He stopped in front of a large, wooden oak door. He called out and knocked on the door, his face innocent and smiling.   
Brother! Come out to play! he called in his small voice. From inside, Sesshoumaru sighed and walked to the door, opening it and letting his brother inside. A slight smile broke across his lips as he heard his younger brother laugh and jump on his bed, calling for him to join him. Centeries later, here he stood, that same smile on his lips as he watched his hallowed brother think of him. **  
  
I can feel you hold me down  
  
**As Inu Yasha's mind filled with memories, his thoughts also traveled to the reason he was still alive. For so many years, his brother held him down to that world. Even now, as he wished to die, only his brother stopped him. The contempt he gave him drove him to want to become a full Demon. His true dreams had been clouded for eternity by that one thought... **  
  
Fearing you, loving you  
  
**Inu Yasha stood next to his brother, his ten year old self shaking as he looked up at the stoney cold face of his brother. They both stood before their father as he assigned Sesshoumaru to watch over him. He cared for his older brother dearly, he looked up to him. But... there was something about him that made him afraid of him. He was Demon, and hated all who were not, mainly, hanyous.**  
  
I won't let you hold me down  
  
**Sesshoumaru looked at his father, his eyes cold, emotionless. His brother, he knew, would keep him from becoming the great Demon he was destined to be. For ten years, he had cared for his brother, loving him as he should. But now, he realized how loving a hanyou would make his father hate him more. He would have to become cold to the one he cared for most. He wasn't about to let Inu Yasha hold him down.   
**  
Haunting you, I can smell you, alive  
  
**Sesshoumaru heard word of his brother's defeat by the hands of a preistess those many years ago. At that point, his mind could not purge of his brother's face any longer. He stood in front of his brother's body, chained to a tree, and watched him silently. His nose filled with the sent of hanyou blood as he neared Inu Yasha, looking up into his face. His brother was not dead he knew, only... sleeping. He would awaken again, and when he did, he would be there again.  
**  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
**Inu Yasha, on the cliff, heard his brother's heartbeat behind him. He clutched his head, bringing his knees to his chest. _Get out of my head... you've left for so long... why now?!?! _he thought, wishing he wouldn't care so much that his brother watched him from the trees.   
**  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
**Sesshoumaru stepped from the trees and toward Inu Yasha, his hair blowing gently behind him. He whispered his brother's name and watched him as he stood up and turned toward him. Inu Yasha's eyes were filled with fear, his exact childhood memory coming true at that moment.   
**  
I can feel you hold me down  
  
**The two stood there, face to face, and waited. In both their minds, they knew what would happen, the same memory running through their minds.   
*  
Sesshoumaru held a young Inu Yasha down on the ground, pinning him there. Inu Yasha's eyes filled with fear and tears as he cried for his brother to stop. Ignoring hsi brother's pleas, Sesshoumaru kissed his neck gently, whispering to him that everything would be alright, and that the pain would soon pass.  
**  
Seeing me, raping me  
  
**Yelling out as Sesshoumaru dug his claws into his arms, Inu Yasha squirmed underneath his older brother's body. He cried out that this was wrong, and that nothing good would come of this again. Sesshoumaru silenced him with a kiss, and told him to shut up. His lust for his brother had raged ever since childhood, even then knowing his father would hate him for it. He had been right, being disowned from his family when he raped Inu Yasha when they had been younger. Never had he told his father he truly cared for his younger sibling, knowing that it wold only add to it more punishment.  
**  
Watching me  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
**Kagome, Inu Yasha, and their companions traveled through the forest in search of the Shikon. Above them, Sesshoumaru watched from a tall tree. His eyes fell upon his brother and he smiled, wondering for how long he could stay remotly happy with humans as friends.   
**  
I can feel you hold me down  
  
**Inu Yasha yelled out as his brother touched him, slowly stripping him of his blood ridden clothing. Slowly, Sesshoumaru licked off the dried liquid from his brother's skin. Gasps and moans escaped from Inu Yasha's lips, though he tried hard to hold them back. His back arched as Sesshoumaru lowered his head, taking his brother in his mouth. He cried out in pleasure, just as he had before.  
**  
Fearing you, loving you  
  
**Inu Yasha dug his fingers into Sesshoumaru's hair, crying out in pain and pleasure as his brother gently ran his tongue over him. He cried out his brother's name repeatedly, moving his hips in rythme. His body coursed with pleasure, but the voice in the back of his mind told him the pain would come shortly.  
**  
I won't let you hold me down.  
  
**Inu Yasha's eyes filled with tears and screamed as his brother pleasured him. Flipping him over, Sesshoumaru raped him, tearing him again from the inside out. Once done, Sesshoumaru stood and dressed. He then walked away, leaving his now poison filled brother to die. He knew Inu yasha had wished this fate. He now lived up to his expectations as the only Demon who could kill the infamous hanyou. Now, it had been done. Quietly, he whispered his goodbye into the wind.   
  
  
~I hope you liked this! Only my second songfic! If there's anything I need to change, jsut review and tell me so! Thanks!**  
  
**  



End file.
